Pokemon X: Diamond and Pearl
by Dark Pikaolu
Summary: Set during late Sinnoh, our heroes are in their road to the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League. What challenges lie ahead for them? And what's Team Galactic planning? Rated for future chapters. Contains Pearlshipping and other shippings.
1. Prologue

**Hello fanfic readers. This is my first fanfiction, so if you have any suggestions, comments or anything like that, I will gratefully accept them since I'm not very experienced. This fic will contain some Pearlshipping/AshxDawn/SatoHika, so please don't flame me or my story just because you don't like the pairing.**

**This fic will take place sometime during late Sinnoh region, so there might be some spoilers for those who don't see the japanese episodes, although there might not be much to spoil since I'll alter probably everyone's team.**

**The first part I will post will be the prologue, no the story won't be set that late in Sinnoh, this will serve more like a preview of what's to come, so this will happen soon, just not now. OK**

**Disclaimer:As much as I want to, I don't own Pokemon.**

**Now without any futher comments let's begin:**

* * *

Prologue:

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm!"

"Infernape, dodge it!"

As the trainers commanded their Pokémon they instinctively reacted to their trainers orders.

Torterra, who was big green and brown turtle-like Pokémon with a white rim around its shell with a diamond extension above its head; and carrying in his back are mountain-like spikes and an enormous 'tree' which gave it the impression that one is looking at a landscape from a distance, readied its attack as most of the leaves on its 'tree' started to glow bright green and at which point the Continent Pokémon released the leaves and they started to move through the air charging toward their opponent.

Infernape, whose body has a brownish-red color and had a large flame on his head, it also has a golden chest ring and 'shoulder pads', 'knee pads' and 'wrist bands' that were also golden in color, followed its trainer's orders and jumped to the side and out of the way of the leave's path, successfully dodging the attack.

"Now, Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" ordered the raven haired trainer of the fire-fighting type.

Infernape followed the command that was issued by its trainer and quickly began to sprint on all fours towards its target, Torterra.

"Torterra, use Wood Hammer" ordered the purple haired trainer to his grass-ground type Pokémon.

Torterra quickly began to run toward its opponent whom was also heading towards him at top speed.

The Flame Pokémon suddenly got engulfed in red and orange flames and his speed also increased as he charged ahead with full power.

The ground type's 'tree' suddenly emitted a light green glow as he also began charging at top speed. Both Pokémon were running towards each other until they tackled each other in the middle of the field. The power and recoil of both of their attacks send them hurling back to their respective trainer's side landing only a few inches in front of them.

Despite the power both attacks had, the fully evolved Pokémon were not about to let their trainers down and with great determination, they both got up…

"Its time I ended this battle, Torterra finish it with Frenzy Plant!" ordered the Pokémon trainer in an angry tone to his Pokémon.

Torterra planted his big tree trunk-like feet firmly in the ground and suddenly his body suddenly got enveloped in a green aura as he began to charge power to defeat his fire type opponent.

"Infernape, use Blast Burn, Max Power!" ordered the other Pokémon trainer to his fully evolved Pokémon.

Infernape began charging energy like his grass opponent except his body got shrouded by a bright red aura and then he suddenly opened his mouth to reveal that he is channeling all of his power to a ball of red and white fire which increased in size each second.

Both of the Pokémon charged power for what seemed like an hour. The crowd's tension was peaking since they knew that the moves they were about to use were so powerful that they would end what looked like to be the greatest match they had seen in the whole Sinnoh League. Both trainers had come so far and neither of them were about to give up.

Once both of their Pokémon's power peaked, which was indicated when the light around both Pokémon's bodies flickered; their respective trainers gave the last order. The one that would decide the league match once and for all…

"FIRE!!"

Infernape reacted to his trainer's order and fired the Blast Burn, which was about as big as himself now, toward the grass type. The fire type move was going at incredible speed toward the grass-type.

Torterra stood on its hind legs and stomped the ground with great force, which unleashed what seemed like hundreds of tall brown vines with thorns.

And they all seemed to head toward Infernape. But there was one problem…

The Blast Burn was in the way.

Then suddenly…

**BOOM!!**

The collision of both of the powerful attacks caused a tremendous flaming explosion that caught the whole arena. Both trainers had to cover their eyes from the smoke.

All of the spectators' jaws dropped at the result of the attacks. Not only did the powerful explosion caught both sides, but now there was smoke covering the arena so they couldn't see the winner of the match.

Even a certain dark-blue haired girl wearing a pink cheerleader outfit and her Pokémon ceased their cheering for one of the trainers as she; her Pokémon and the rest of the spectators were all anxiously waiting for the smoke to clear.

Until it finally happened, the smoke began to clear up and everyone was at the edge of their seat wondering the same questions.

Who won?

Who will get to move on to the next round?

But when they could finally see what happened…

…their eyes widened at the result of it all.

End of Prologue.

**So what did you think? Like I said I'm not experienced, so leave good reviews and remember no flames.**

**Chapter 1 will come as soon as possible only if there are enough good reviews. So bye**


	2. Chapter 1:Angered over Lunch

Pokémon X: Diamond and Pearl

**Thanks for the Reviews! Now this is chapter 1, where it really begins. Due to how big this fic is going to be, I'll divide it into different Parts, the first one being Galactic Conquest, because we'll see here Team Galactic's evil plan to conquer the galaxy and what not. Now I have announcement before you read, Pearlshipping will be the only humanxhuman ship in the whole fic,( although if any of you want any more humanxhuman ships, then tell me what shippings you would like to see in the reviews and you might see it in the fic, as long as its with characters other than Ash and Dawn of course) the rest are PokémonxPokémon ships, most of them between Ash and Dawn's Pokémon, you'll see exactly what they are in the story as you read. **

**PS: you might notice ****that the Pokémon can talk in this story, it's because since I'm going to focus on the Pokémon a lot so I better make it so you know what they're talking about.**

Part 1: Galactic Conquest

Chapter 1: Angered over Lunch

It was a beautiful day in the Sinnoh Region. The sun was shining brightly over the forest. The sky was clear, as it looked like there wasn't a single cloud in it. There was a gentle breeze in the air and all the forest-dwelling Pokémon remained calm. It looked as if everything seemed peaceful in the area…

"YOU TOOK MY FOOD!"

…except for now.

In a clearing of the forest the voice that seemed to accuse someone came from a Pokémon that looks like a medium-size penguin. Her body was covered in light-blue feathers and her wings were dark-blue with light-blue tips. Across the top of her head she has two yellow crests and an owl-like face that currently wore an angry expression as she glared over to the Pokémon across her ready to strike at any moment.

The Pokémon she was glaring at was a medium-sized monkey-like Pokémon who had bright orange hair around his body and a tail that had a flame at the tip. He also had white hair around his neck, gold arm bands and blue and red markings on its face that currently wore an expression of terror as he knew that getting the penguin-like Pokémon angry was the one thing that everyone from his group knew that should never be done if one values their one life.

"But Prinplup, I didn't take your food." he said trying to get Prinplup to calm down; although he had a feeling that it wasn't going to work.

"Shut up, liar!" She yelled. "I know you took my food, Monferno, and you're gonna pay!" she added menacingly as the light-blue tip of her wings began to glow white as she prepared to attack him at any moment without warning.

Monferno tried to think of some thing to say, he knew that Prinplup didn't like it when others took her food without permission. In fact, it was one of the many things that easily angered her and everyone she knew knows exactly what those things were, however that didn't stop a certain Pokémon from sneaking away food from her dish every now and then. "But Prinpl" he tried to say something but he got cut of by…

"SHUT UP!" screamed Prinplup obviously not wanting to hear anymore of what Monferno was about to say and started to run toward the Playful Pokémon with every intention to slice him in half with the sharp tip of her wings.

Monferno instinctively put his arms in front of him and closed his eyes tight as he waited to take the attack that Prinplup was about to launch at him, '_Oh man, This is the end, Prinplup is going to kill me and I didn't even do anything wrong. I'm gonna die, If only I could explain to Prinplup that it wasn't me that took her food, that it was' _He thought, but then he realized something '_Hey wait a sec isn't she going to attack me already.' _Monferno then opened his eyes and lowered his arms as he wondered what was taking her so long…

…only to realize that Prinplup was being held back by four Pokémon.

The first one was also a medium-sized monkey-like Pokémon, like Monferno, only that her physical appearance was different. Her fur was purple and she had stubby paws with no fingers and two long strands of hair on her head, but her most amazing detail is her two tails that had in each end what looked like large hands, each with tree fingers and red-tipped in each of them.

The smallest Pokémon restraining Prinplup had a small squirrel-like body with white fur and a blue stripe that goes from his forehead all the way down to the tip of his tail, which has three 'spikes' on top of it. It also seemed to have yellow circular patches on its cheeks. Even though he had small, short hands he seemed to have a good grip on Prinplup.

Another one of the Pokémon was small furry and rabbit-like with long ears, with one of them being flopped over. She seemed to have a light tan fleece covering much of her lower body, feet and tip of her ears. In the upper half of her body she had a smooth chocolate colored pelt.

The fourth Pokémon had a small, pink, egg-shaped body. She had three round bumps on her forehead and what looked like a pigtail. A red pouch covered the bottom half of her body and what looked like a smooth, white, oval stone in her pouch. Despite having stubby arms she had a very tight grip on Prinplup.

"Ambipom, Pachirisu, Buneary, Happiny, let me go." Prinplup said acknowledging each of her restrainers.

"Prinplup, what's gotten into you?" said Ambipom, wanting to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, what's wrong Prinplup, come on tell us what's wrong with you? Come on tell us what's wrong?" said Pachirisu in his fast, hyperactive voice.

"Yeah Prinplup, you better calm down and think about this." said Buneary also wondering what was wrong with her.

"Prinplup, please you better calm down and think this through, I mean why Monferno would want to take your food?" said Happiny concerned for her friend's strange behavior.

"I said, LET ME GO DAMN IT!" screamed Prinplup at the top of her lungs, obviously not hearing what her friends have to tell her, as she shook of the grip the foursome had on her and she quickly sped back on toward Monferno…

…only to have her path blocked by yet another group of Pokémon.

The biggest Pokémon of the group was a mammoth-like Pokémon with thick brown fur. It also had a pig-like nose and light-brown fur surrounding it. It also had white and blue marking around its eyes and huge impressive tusks. It made a battle stance, obviously not going to let Prinplup pass.

Next to him was a Pokémon that was medium-size and turtle-like. He has a brown-colored shell that protects his entire head and back and also has what looks like two green bushes on top of it. He was next to the big, mammoth-like Pokémon and like him; he showed no signs of letting her pass.

Next to them was a black, white and gray medium-sized bird-like Pokémon that had a small M pattern on his chest. His dark eyes were giving the water-type an intimidating look and his wings were spread wide across to prevent the water-type from passing.

Across to where the bird-like Pokémon was there was an orange otter-like Pokémon that stands on its hind legs. He also had two tails and a yellow 'ring' around his neck. He had blue fins in his arms, which were now spread wide across, just like the flying-type's wings, to prevent Prinplup from passing.

Next to the orange Pokémon was another one that had a brown, log-shaped body with some yellow spots on it. He also has short legs with toe-less feet and a 'branch' on top of its head. His arms, that have club shaped hands with three green orbs in each, where spread wide across to block the path of the blue penguin-like Pokémon.

In the middle of them all was a yellow Pokémon that has short, yellow fur with brown stripes on its back, black tipped ears, a lightning-bolt shaped tail and red circular patches on its cheeks. He, like most of the other Pokémon, had his arms spread across preventing the Penguin Pokémon from attacking Monferno.

"Pikachu, move out of my way and you won't get hurt." Prinplup said threateningly, in order to get Pikachu out of the way, but he still remained in place.

"No Prinplup" said Pikachu; obviously not about to let her pass "you got to try to calm down, I mean Monferno already said he didn't take your food."

"He's lying Pikachu, now like I said before, move out of the way" said Prinplup, thinking that that would get him out of her path, but Pikachu remained were he was.

"Prinplup, what I mean is that you got to try to think about this" Pikachu looked behind him and saw Monferno whose legs were shaking in fear and his face wore a terrified look, he then turned back to look at Prinplup and had now moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders, which said maneuver had made Prinplup's wingtips to revert back to their original color, and looked at her directly in the eyes with a confident look on his face "Monferno said he didn't took your food, right?"

"But" she tried to say something but Pikachu kept on talking, cutting of what she was about to say.

"So you got to think, who else could've taken it? Who else could be stupid enough to take yo" Pikachu suddenly stopped talking as his face, and everyone else's indicated that they knew who it was when they all suddenly got a look of annoyance and tilted their heads to the side to look at the only Pokémon who could steal food from Prinplup and frame it on Monferno.

They saw a small, blue dog-like Pokémon whose legs and torso where colored black. He also had a blue tail and a yellow marking around his neck that looked like a collar. It also seemed to have a black 'mask' and white, round bumps on his forearm and was still eating an abnormal amount of food from his tray as if everything was alright with the world, little did he knew that a very angry Prinplup had sneaked up behind him ready to slice him to pieces.

"RIOLU!" screamed Prinplup, startling the young Pokémon and nearly making him choke on some food.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Riolu as he looked back to see the source of the screamed, but when he found out who it was he put on the happiest face he could "Oh, hi Prinplup, what 'sup?"

However, Prinplup's only response was that she placed her wingtip just a few centimeters close to his neck. "Don't give me any of that, Riolu" she said, her already angry tone getting angrier when she said his name. "I know it was you."

"Wh-Wha-What do ya mean Prinplup?" he said stammering, obviously scared of what Prinplup might do, he didn't do anything wrong, did he?

"Don't play dumb with me, even though I know you are, you took my food, admit it." she said still keeping her wingtip dangerously close to Riolu's neck.

"But I" he tried to say, however Prinplup had a furious look on her face, she did not wanting to hear anything more than him admitting he took her food. "But I didn't take your food." he finished what he was about to say.

However, Prinplup had a 'you think I'm stupid' look on her face and said in a menacing tone "Liar."

"Umm, uhhh I- uhhh" Riolu tried to say some thing in his defense but then he tilted his head slightly and looked over at all the Pokemon that were just staring at the whole thing like if they didn't care what was going to happen to him. "Hey, isn't anyone going to protect me or something?" he asked to all of the Pokemon viewing the whole event before their eyes.

But the only thing that they did was look at each other, wondering if anyone was going to help out Riolu, but then they looked at the young fighting-type and shook their heads, while some of them even added a 'no', which indicated that no one seemed to show any interest in helping him out.

"Yeah thanks, you've all been good help, really" said Riolu in a sarcastic tone, then he looked at Prinplup who was still waiting for an answer. "But Pwinpwup, I wuz hungwe" he said this while trying to make the cutest puppy-dog face that anyone who'd have instantly fallen for.

However, instead of being moved by his adoring face, her facial expression just became angrier. "You're dead." she said in the most menacing voice that Riolu had ever heard and her wingtip instantly began glowing white.

Riolu, knowing that that didn't work, bit his lower lip and shut his eyes tight knowing that he just made a huge mistake and thought _'Crap, I though that it would work for sure, I mean it worked on…'_ Riolu tried to think of any occasions in which his cute face worked, but found that he couldn't think of any _'Okay, so it never worked, but I still think it should've worked, oh man I'm gonna die and I didn't even got to finish my food and' _But his thoughts were cut off when he heard a voice yelling for Prinplup to stop. _'Huh, someone wants to save me'_ He opened his red eyes, curious about who wanted to save him…

…only to find out that it was Pikachu.

"Stop Prinplup, please!" yelled Pikachu as he quickly rushed over between Prinplup and Riolu, just in time to stop her from hurting the Emanation Pokemon, and spread his arms wide in order to protect the young Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you can't be serious can you?" said Prinplup while a small chuckle left her beak. "He's an annoying pest and you know that more than anyone." she said to Pikachu trying to get him to remember all the times Riolu was annoying so that he could let her pass and hurt him.

"No Prinplup" said Pikachu, keeping his tone firm "You can't just hurt him because of that, its wrong."

"Ok, then tell me." said Prinplup.

"Huh, I don't" said Pikachu, not knowing what she wanted.

"I meant, tell me why is it wrong to hurt that annoying pain in the ass?" she said this while pointing at Riolu, who hid behind Pikachu not wanting to face Prinplup.

"Oh, uuhh well?" Pikachu couldn't think of an answer, so he looked back at Riolu who had a terrified look on his face and covered his head with his arms when he noticed that Pikachu didn't have an answer for the question that Prinplup just asked him, then he looked in front of him to see her with her wings folded glaring at Pikachu directly in the eyes

"You're testing my patience, Pikachu, I'm just going to repeat the question once more: Tell me why it is wrong to hurt that pain in the ass?" she said, obviously waiting impatiently for an answer "Well?"

Pikachu looked at the ground beneath his feet and tried to think of an answer, but then he thought of one, even though it wasn't very good he just had to say it. "Well, Prinplup, you know that Riolu is one of the youngest member of the group, he probably didn't mean it." he said hoping that it would be a good enough answer for her.

"Yeah that's it, Prinplup, I didn't mean it." said Riolu, agreeing with what Pikachu said.

"Quiet, Riolu, I'm trying to help you out here, don't make me regret it." whispered Pikachu to Riolu, who made a movement with his paw and lips like if he was closing a zipper and disappeared behind Pikachu, who then looked back at Prinplup.

"That's just the same damn answer that Ash or any of the other humans say when they interfere." said Prinplup, obviously not impressed with his answer.

Pikachu was silenced. It was true whenever Riolu did something wrong and the humans interfered, they would just side with him saying that Riolu is one of the youngest members of the group and that he probably didn't mean it. He always got away with almost everything. Which was why everyone didn't seemed to like him.

"Well its true." said Pikachu, trying to prove his point to Prinplup, who then, folded her wings again and looked down at the ground beneath her feet pondering what Pikachu just told her.

In their minds sprang a lot of questions that both Pikachu and Riolu didn't know how to answer. Will Prinplup be merciful and give Riolu a second chance? Or will she chose to attack Riolu? Will Riolu ever get to finish his food? Questions like these just kept popping up in their minds until finally after giving the fighting-type one last look she said…

"Alright, I'll let you get away with this one, only if you give back the same amount of food you stole." said Prinplup, her decision made.

Pikachu was relived to hear that she chose not to attack him, but Riolu…

"But that's all the food I have left." he protested, but Prinplup looked at him menacingly which caused the young Pokemon to give his entire tray without hesitation.

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." and with that said, Prinplup left with Riolu's food tray. On her way back to her tray she saw Monferno, still shaking from what just happened a while back. "Sorry for what happened before Monferno." said Prinplup apologetically.

"Its okay Prinplup, I mean we all make mistakes, don't we?" he said, accepting her apology.

"That was a close one, she almost got you." said Pikachu, relived that Prinplup didn't attack Riolu, but he…

"That's easy for you to say, I don't have any food left" he complained as he rubbed his stomach with his paw.

"Well you shouldn't have taken her food in the first place." Pikachu said in the water-types defense.

Riolu couldn't think of anything to say, so in order to not look stupid he tried to change the subject. "Hey, where are our trainers?"

"Huh, what about them?" asked Pikachu, not noticing the sudden change of subject in the conversation.

"I mean, wouldn't they have solved the incident earlier; although I guess this chapter would've been shorter if they did." stated Riolu.

"Wha-?" said Pikachu, not knowing what was Riolu talking about "But you're right about one thing, where are they?" as he said this they looked around for the trainers.

"Hey, there they are." said Riolu, as he pointed to a group of three people sitting around a small, portable table, apparently having lunch.

One of the three was a young, teenaged male that wore a black vest with a horizontal yellow stripe and a white shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and red and black sneakers. On his head he wore a red and black hat with a blue symbol, underneath the hat his dark-colored hair stuck out many directions and his brown eyes. He was currently eating his food, while listening to one of his friends talking.

Sitting to his right was a girl that was younger than he was, but she looked to be the same height as him. On top of her head she was wearing a white beanie cap with a pink symbol on top of her dark blue hair that had two yellow hair clips on each side of her head. She also wore a black tank top with a loose pink mini-skirt and on her feet she wore knee-length black socks and a pair of pink boots that went up to her shins. She seemed to have finished her food as she was talking excitingly with the other two humans.

On the boy's left was an older male that was taller than he was. He had spiky brown hair, squinted eyes, which made it hard to tell if they were opened or closed. He wore gray and orange vest with a dark green T-shirt underneath. He was also wearing khaki pants and white and blue sneakers. He was still eating, but he also seemed to be listening to the female of the group while she talked.

"I wonder why they didn't hear anything of what just happened, I mean isn't that like a big plot hole or something." wondered Riolu, as he kept looking over to the group of humans.

"I don't think so," said Pikachu "Ash was probably to busy eating, Dawn was to busy talking about how she's excited about the upcoming Grand Festival and Brock was to busy listening to Dawn about how she's excited about the upcoming Grand Festival."

"…and to the sound of Ash chewing his food loudly." Riolu finished for Pikachu, at least he think he did.

"Wha?" asked Pikachu, not quite understanding why did Riolu just said that.

"Could be a possibility." Riolu shrugged as he said this.

Pikachu just rolled his eyes and said "I'm gonna go back to finish my food" then he turned around to leave, but then gave one last look at Riolu and said "and don't even think about it." with that said he turned around and left toward were he left toward his food bowl.

"Aww, damn it, how am I suppose to eat know? I'm still hungry." Riolu said to himself. He was still hungry and he really wanted to eat some more before the group began to continue walking on. He began to look around to see were he could get more food. "Maybe I should ask Brock for some more…Nah!" the fighting-type began to look around for someone that could share with him some of his food and saw the mammoth-like Pokemon that protected Monferno earlier. "Definitely not Mamoswine, it took three days to thaw me out that last time and I don't wanna go through that again."

He continued to look around and saw a dark blue bipedal frog-like Pokémon with a white band around its waist area and red and black markings on his hands and feet. It also has black around his eyes and orange sacs in his cheeks that seem to inflate and deflate whenever he croaks. "Definitely not Croagunk, I never felt a poison jab and I don't wanna feel one now." So he continued to look around.

There didn't seem anyone who wouldn't share and/or attack him, he then saw Happiny, one of the Pokémon that restrained Prinplup earlier. "Maybe if I ask nicely she'll share her food." Riolu thought as he then went over to where the Playhouse Pokémon was located. Happiny was still eating her food, but then she noticed Riolu approaching her "What do you want Riolu?" she asked a look annoyance appearing on her face.

"I was wondering if you cou" Riolu tried to say but was quickly cut of when a mechanical arm with a red rubber hand suddenly descended from the sky and grabbed Happiny right off the ground. Riolu tried to call out for her but she was already too far for her to hear him.

"AAAAHHHH! EVERYONE! HELP!" Happiny cried out to everyone which caused all the Pokemon to turn their attention toward the source of the sound.

Even the three humans turned to the cry that Happiny made, "Oh no, not them again." said the boy that Pikachu and Riolu addressed as Ash.

The mechanical arm seemed to be attached to a hot air balloon that was shaped like a feline Pokémon's head.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said a woman's voice that came from the balloon.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." said a man's voice that also seems to come from the balloon.

"On the wind" said the woman that appeared to have long red hair.

"Past the stars" said the man that appeared to have light blue hair.

"In your ear" said a Pokémon that resembled a small house cat. He has cream colored fur that turned brown at his paws and tail tip. His oval-shaped head features, which resembled the balloon that the trio was on, prominent whiskers, black and brown ears and what looks like a gold oval coin.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace" said the woman.

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place" said the man; both he and the woman were clad in white outfits with a big red 'R' in their chests.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete"

"Jessie" said the woman revealing her name.

"James" said the man, revealing his name like the woman before him.

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!" said the feline Pokemon, revealing his name like the other two humans.

"Putting the do-gooder's in their place…" said Jessie.

"…we're Team Rocket…" said James.

"…in your face!" they all said pointing at the group of Pokémon and people.

"Wobbuffet!" said a tall, cyan-colored blob-like Pokémon with a black tail that has two 'eyes' in it, flipper-like arms, with one of them on his forehead making a salute-like gesture, and a crooked facial expression.

"Mime, mime!" said a small pink Pokemon, in the same tone as Wobbuffet. It has a red bump on its stomach, a red clown-like nose and black hair that oddly looked like a crooked hat with a white ball on top.

"Team Rocket!" shouted Ash, Dawn, Brock and the rest of the Pokémon shouted at their long-time nemeses.

"Why are you guys taking Happiny this time?!" shouted Ash at the trio that was located on the balloon right above them.

The trio, known as Team Rocket, looked confused as to what Ash had just said. "What do you mean twerp?" asked James, unaware that they got the wrong Pokémon.

"We grabbed Pikachu, didn't we?" asked Jessie, just as confused as her male partner, but when they both looked down they saw that in the mechanical arm they found out that they didn't took the Pokémon they wanted.

"WHAT?!, Meowth you were suppose to get Pikachu!" Jessie yelled at the cat-like Pokémon, obviously not pleased with what he just did.

"But Jessie, you know how hard its is for me to look at the twoip's Pikachu from" Meowth tried to explain, but was cut of by…

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY EXCUSES!; get the twerp's Pikachu now!" Jessie yelled at the small Pokémon.

"Alright twoip time to hand over that Pikachu; no mistakes this time!" Meowth yelled over to Ash as he pressed another button in a remote that made another mechanical arm come from behind the balloon.

"Oh no you don't" said the trainer, not about to give up his Pokémon anytime soon to them "Staravia, Pikachu let's go!"

The black and white flying-type, along with the electric-type that climbed on his back, was now flying toward the balloon at top speed, however something prevented it from going fast.

"Staravia, what's wrong?" asked Pikachu wondering why was the Starling Pokémon going slower than its usual speed.

"Something's grabbing on to my leg, its heavy" said Staravia, struggling to fly up.

Pikachu, out of curiosity, looked under the bird-like Pokémon to check what was holding him back only to see that Riolu has stowed away on to Staravia.

"Don't worry Happiny I'm coming!" said Riolu as he then jumped on to Staravia and bounce off of Pikachu's head, his right paw in front of him, giving him a superman-like appearance, and his left paw now glowing white as he approached the arm that held Happiny captive his glowing paw gave it a powerful uppercut that broke through the arm thus freeing the Playhouse Pokémon.

"Riolu look out!" Happiny cried out to warn him of the second mechanical arm that headed toward him.

"No need to thank me" Riolu tried to continue but was immediately cut of by the red hand that now held him captive "AAAHHH! HELP!"

Staravia, who had now Happiny in his back, was having a hard time dodging two other robotic arms that seem to appear from behind the hot air balloon even with Pikachu and Happiny's help.

"I could use some help" said Meowth to the two humans that were next to him. "Oh, right" said the duo that quickly reacted as each got a sphere that was red on top and white in the bottom, pressed the button in the middle that activated the ball's mechanism and threw them in the air.

"Let's go Yanmega" said Jessie as she threw the sphere, known as a Pokéball, which released her Pokémon inside.

"Let's go Carnivine" said James as he threw his Pokéball that contained his Pokémon.

As both Pokéballs were thrown in the air they released white light that formed into their respective Pokémon.

Jessie's Pokémon was large, dark-green and had the appearance of a dragonfly. Part of his body is divided into multiple segments and each of them had a red spot, with the exception of the last one that which has a black thorn and on the back of his thorax and on his head have black triangular plates. He also has red and white wings and red eyes with a 'Y' shape on each.

James's Pokémon was a plant-like one that looked like a Venus Flytrap. At the end of his stem he has vines instead of legs, giving them the appearance of tentacles and he has leaves that act as arms. Once James has released him from his ball, Carnivine went back and bit his trainer on the head affectioningly which James had a hard time pulling off.

"Yanmega, use Sonicboom!" Jessie ordered to her Pokémon as Yanmega generated energy with his wings and then unleashed a massive white shockwave that was heading toward Staravia.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James ordered as Carnivine, with his head sticking out, opened his mouth and hundreds of tiny seed-like projectiles that glowed with a yellow light and, like the Sonicboom, were headed toward Staravia along with the Pokémon on him.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered Pikachu as he began to charge electric energy from his body and then he unleashed a massive lightning bolt that deflected both of the attacks that were both heading toward the three Pokémon.

"Happiny, help Riolu!" Brock ordered to Happiny, but when she heard the command a worried look was visible on her face "Do I have to?" she asked, not wanting to help Riolu. But she decided to just follow her trainers orders and jumped off of Staravia and grabbed on the robotic arm that had the Emanation Pokémon in its clutches, then, using her great strength, she ripped the hand right off the arm and jumped back on top of the flying-type. Happiny then pried the fingers open, freeing Riolu in the process.

"No fair, I'm supposed to save you." said Riolu, clearly not pleased with the fact that Happiny had just saved him.

"Be quiet moron, and be thankful that I saved you at all." said Happiny, angry at Riolu for not even appreciating the fact that she just saved him or at least thanking her for what she did.

"Oh no you don't twoips you're coming wit us" as Meowth said this he pressed another button on the remote and the two robotic hands became fists and they were headed to Staravia with great speed.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail; Riolu use Sky Uppercut!" Ash gave his Pokémon the order and they reacted instinctively and they both used their attacks. Pikachu's tail and Riolu's paw both began to glow white as then they jumped toward the arms and launched their attacks. Pikachu slashed the mechanical arm in half with its tail and Riolu launched the uppercut at the other one as they both began to explode.

"Now, take this!" said Happiny as she then launched the red robotic hand she had earlier, now a fist, toward where the Rocket trio was located and with no way to dodge or deflect it, the fist hit the balloon basket which caused an explosion.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio cried out as they were blasted away hundreds of kilometers into the sky.

Pikachu and Riolu, due to how close they were to the hot air balloon, were blown backwards by the force of the explosion causing them to miss Staravia and fall quickly to the ground that was fast approaching.

And with their deaths imminent, they only had one thing to shout out to the world before they died.

"AAAHHHH!!"

End of Chapter 1

**Well that's chapter 1, and no, Pikachu and Riolu did not die. You think I would do that to my favorite Pokémon and Ash's starter. Well chapter 2 will come as soon as possible, remember any suggestions on how I can improve will be gratefully accepted and remember no flames. –runs of to write chapter 2-**


	3. Chapter 2:Daijōbu

**Here's chapter 2, sorry this is ****late I busy going on a trip to somewhere (that isn't important). **

**I don't know what to say know, except enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**-000-**

Part 1: Galactic Conquest

Chapter 2: Daijōbu

"Pikachu, Riolu!"

As both Pokémon were quickly falling to the ground Ash, their trainer, was running quickly toward where his Pokémon were about to fall. Ash leapt forward with his arms stretched out in front of him as he caught both of his Pokémon in his arms, saving them from what could've been a dreadful demise.

"Pikachu, Riolu, are you two okay?" the trainer asked his Pokémon as he set them both in the ground.

"I'm okay Ash, but that was a close one." said Pikachu to Ash, relieved that he and Riolu were caught by their trainer.

"Big deal, that was nothing." Riolu lied, as he crossed his arms and smirked, acting as if the recent event didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Then why did I hear you screaming back there?" asked Pikachu with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. He knew that Riolu was lying just to try to look better than him. He always did.

"I wasn't screaming," he lied, again, "I was just" but before he could finish he got cut of by Prinplup, who had just approached them.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" asked Prinplup.

Pikachu opened his mouth to answer her question, but he was cut off by…

"Oh, don't worry about me Prinplup, I'm just fine, thanks for asking." Riolu said sarcastically. Prinplup just rolled her eyes, annoyed because of what the young Pokémon just said.

"Don't worry Prinplup, I'm fi-" Pikachu tried to say to Prinplup, but he was interrupted again, only this time by Buneary, who had leaped toward him and wrapped her arms around the yellow Pokémon.

"Pikachu, I'm so glad you're okay, you had me worried…" Buneary trailed off as she tugged the yellow Pokémon closer to her…

…a little to close in Pikachu's opinion.

"Don't worry Buneary, I'm fine." Pikachu said as he tried to push her away, but she proved to be stronger and tightened her hold on him, preventing any means for him to escape. "Hey Prinplup, I-" he said as he looked up to where Prinplup was standing, only to find out that she wasn't there any more. The Penguin-like Pokémon had just walked away in the opposite direction where she was facing him.

Riolu quietly watched the whole scene take place before him. He looked over to where Prinplup was heading and then he looked over to where Pikachu was, still trying to pull Buneary away with no chance of succeeding, but then he suddenly turned his head toward where Prinplup was again to see that she had turned her head and looked over to where Pikachu and Buneary were located, the former still trying to break free of the latter's hold, and gave the two one last look before she turned her gaze back to the direction where her food bowl was located.

Then an idea struck him like a thunderbolt to the head. Riolu though that his idea was so hilarious, that he had to cover his mouth with his paws just to hold back his laughter. _'Oh man, this is too good, I gotta go tell someone.' _he was about to run to where the other Pokémon were located, but then another idea suddenly came to the fighting-type's mind. _'No wait, I could use this to my advantage' _he though, then he looked over to the direction where Pikachu was, who had just gotten the normal-type off of himself, and he smirked to himself. _'This is gonna be fun, Pikachu.'_ he though as an evil chuckle is all that could be heard from him.

* * *

About half an hour later, when the group finally finished their lunch and Brock put away all the cooking gear, plates, the portable table, ect. Everyone was ready to move on; all that was left now was to put away all the Pokémon back in their respective Pokéballs. Each of the trainers pressed the button in the middle of their red and white spheres, which caused a red beam to shoot out of the mechanism and caused the Pokémon to become engulfed in a red light, which recalled them back to their respective pokéball, all except Pikachu, who preferred to stay outside of his pokéball and be on his trainer's shoulder, and…

"No Ash, I don't wanna go back in there." Riolu said this as he jumped out of the way of the red beam.

"Huh, what's wrong Riolu?" Ash asked Riolu, wondering why the small Pokémon didn't want to go back to his Pokéball.

"Can I please ride on your shoulder, Ash, like Pikachu always does?" Riolu asked his trainer, giving Ash the same puppy-dog eyed stare he tried earlier with Prinplup.

Ash had a confused look on his face and blinked twice before answering, "Sure Riolu, I don't see anything wrong with that," he said as he stretched forward his arm, "hop in." he added.

Riolu happily jumped onto Ash's shoulder, opposite to where Pikachu was, "Thanks a lot, Ash" he said this as he hugged his trainer's head.

"Just as long as you don't cause any trouble, alright?" he warned the young Pokémon.

Riolu had let go of Ash's head and made a salute gesture with his arm, similar to Team Rocket's Wobbuffet, "Don't worry Ash, you won't be hearing anything from me." he promised to his trainer. Riolu then looked at Pikachu, who gave him a 'what are you up to?' look. The Emanation Pokémon just gave him a big, innocent-looking smile.

'_He's up to something, I just know it' _Pikachu thought, but he quickly put the thought out of his mind as he turned his attention over to Dawn, the female of the group, who just began talking.

"Alright, now that that's settled," said Dawn, as she looked at the oldest member of the group, "Brock, is Jubilife city nearby yet?"

"Well, Dawn," he said as he looked at a small map of the southwest of the Sinnoh Region, "Jubilife city is close by now, it should take us less than a day for us to get there."

Dawn's face lit up with excitement as she heard the good news. "That's great; we'll get to Jubilife city in time so I can compete in the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ash beamed, "Jubilife city, here we come!" he said as he pumped his fist, clad in back fingerless gloves, in the air.

The group then began walking down the road that the map indicated that lead to Jubilife city. They were all thrilled to reach the city after days of walking so much; unlike Riolu, who was lost in his thoughts, sure everyone was deep in their own thoughts at the moment, but instead of thinking about finally reaching Jubilife city or about the upcoming Grand Festival, he was enjoying his time outside of his pokéball.

'_This is great, the bright sun, the fresh air__,'_ he thought as he took a deep breath and then let it out, '_no wonder Pikachu stays outside of his pokéball all the time, speaking of which,' _he then looked over at Pikachu who was sitting in Ash's other shoulder, just as happy as the humans of the group that they were near their destination now, _' I can't wait for what I have in store for him.'_ he chuckled quietly as he thought of his plan, "This is gonna be so good." he whispered to himself.

Pikachu was relaxed in his trainer's shoulder, opposite to Riolu, without a care in the world. _'Man, we've haven't been in a Pokémon center in days, it'll sure be great finally resting in one of those soft beds again.'_ He thought this as he looked over to every one of the humans of the group that were walking down the road, but then his dark eyes looked over at Riolu, who was giggling quietly, _'I wonder what he's up to this time.'_ He thought, but then suddenly, he saw Riolu's red eyes staring at him. After a few seconds the fighting-type Pokémon then began to chuckle again as he looked away from the electric-type.

"Okay Riolu, what are up to this time?" Pikachu asked the small Pokémon with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

Riolu just gave him a big, innocent smile and said, as he kept facing forward, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." but Pikachu knew that he always said that when he was planning something.

All Pikachu did in response was just sigh, "Just tell me what's the plan this time, I mean, I'm obviously gonna find out sooner or later so its just better for everyone if you just tell me already." He told him, but despite that, he all ready knew what he was probably going to say…

Riolu just shook his head in response, "Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu, now, where would the fun in that be?" he told him, he was now facing the yellow Pokémon, but his big smile remained unchanged.

Pikachu just sighed once again, "Why do you make this hard, Riolu?" he began explaining, trying to convince Riolu to reveal what his plan was about, "Haven't you figured out by now that your plans to try and steal others food never work, and"

"Oh, my plans won't be about that this time." he interrupted Pikachu. The young Pokémon couldn't resist saying just that small hint of what was his plan was going to be about.

"Huh?" Pikachu had a bewildered look on his face. If this time his plan didn't have anything to do with stealing others food, then he had no idea what did Riolu had in mind this time, "Well then, what are you gonna do then? Pranks?" he asked, "Although, you probably can't do any 'good' pranks, since the Sinnoh government confiscated your pranks bag after that little 'incident'." he told the mischievous Pokémon as he remembered the event.

Riolu just maintained his big grin and folded his arms behind his head, "Like I said: where would the fun in that be?" he repeated to Pikachu, but then his face went from a large grin to a serious frown, "And about the 'incident', you, Ash, Dawn, Brock and those big muscular guys from the government should have little more sense of humor." he told the yellow Pokémon as he looked away from him.

Pikachu opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by many ringing noises that rang in a rhythmical tune. The ringing noises were loud enough to catch the whole group's attention.

"Wait a sec, that sound, isn't that…" Ash said, while trying to remember where he heard that sound before as he, much like everyone else, turned his head and looked at the source of the sound, which seemed to be the pink watch-like device around Dawn's wrist. "Isn't that the phone application of your Pokétch, Dawn?" the Pokémon trainer asked the coordinator.

"Looks like you're right, Ash." she acknowledged, as she looked at the screen of her Pokétch. It displayed an icon that looked like a cell phone. Next to it was a square that displayed 'unknown caller' inside of it. Below it was a rectangle that had "receive call" displayed inside of it and another rectangle that had the words "reject call" shown inside of it as well. "I wonder who could it be?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

"Well, it's definitely not one of those useless filler characters that appear every episode." Riolu replied to Dawn's question.

"Riolu!" Pikachu scolded him, while giving him a stern look. Riolu just gave him a 'well its true' look at him, but Pikachu kept glaring back at him.

Dawn rolled her eyes, due to the argument of the two Pokémon, as she pressed the first rectangle, due to the screen on the Pokétch being a touch screen, and, suddenly, it displayed a man that looked to be in his sixties and due to the screens' small size his face was the only thing that was visible to the group. He had white hair and a white moustache. He also had an intimidating look which was shown on his face.

"Good day to you all," the man greeted the group "I see that you are all doing well."

"Hello, Professor Rowan," the threesome greeted the professor.

"You three are probably wondering, why am I calling? Am I correct?" Rowan asked the group.

"Now that you mention it, Professor Rowan," Brock said, as he began to wonder, the professor never usually called, so it was strange for him to call them "what are you calling for?"

"Well, I can't tell you three all the details yet, but it's a matter of great importance," he then cleared his throat before continuing, "meet me at Oreburgh city and I will explain everything."

"Professor, what are you talking about? Why can't you tell us over my Pokétch?" Dawn asked him. She, much like the rest of the group, was unable to understand the reason as to why the Professor couldn't just tell them what he wanted to tell them over the Pokétch. If he couldn't do that then the trio couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going to tell them.

"I can't explain now, just go to where I told you three to go and make it quick, there's not much time left." he told the group.

"But" Ash was about to ask Rowan something, but he was too late as the professor had already hung up and the screen only displayed the words 'end of call' inside of a rectangle.

"That was strange," Brock said, while rubbing his chin, "it seemed like Professor Rowan really wants us to go to Oreburgh to tell us something important."

"Yeah," said Ash in agreement to what Brock said, "I just wonder what he wants to tell us and why couldn't he just tell us over the Pokétch."

"Well it doesn't matter what he was gonna tell us now," said Brock to his traveling companions, "what's important now is to head on over to Oreburgh city and find out."

Dawn, unlike the rest of the group, that were wondering what was he talking about, was more concerned about the Grand Festival, "Shoot, and we were so close to Jubilife city." Dawn said while looking down at the ground, her facial expression had now saddened. But then she felt as if someone had placed their hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up as she looked right into Ash's eyes staring back at her own.

"No need to worry, Dawn," Ash said to her, using her usual catchphrase, "whatever it is Professor Rowan is gonna tell us shouldn't take too long and, besides, Oreburgh city is close to Jubilife," he stopped for a moment to recollect his thoughts, then began to talk once again, "I promise, Dawn, you'll get to the Grand Festival in time, you'll see." he added while giving her a reassuring smile. She noticed that both of his Pokémon did the same.

Dawn smiled back at him, "I guess your right, Ash," she said to him, "we've got to head on over to Oreburgh city and find out what Professor Rowan wants to tell us." she said with great determination.

"Well then," Brock said to the two humans, "now that it's all settled we shall head on toward Oreburgh," he then turned his gaze to his pocket sized map, "which, according to the map, should only take one day for us to reach." he told everyone.

"Well then everyone, what are we waiting for?" Ash said, as he beamed a smile at everyone in the group, "Let's head on over to Oreburgh city!" as he finished he pumped his fist in the air and now he and his traveling companions were heading on toward the opposite direction of the road they were heading.

Dawn, however, stopped and looked over at Ash, "Hey, Ash," she called out his name to get his attention.

Ash turned back to look at her, "What is it, Dawn?" he asked her, as he raised one of his eyebrows, wondering what she was going to tell him.

"Thanks for cheering me up earlier, Ash," she told him, "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Dawn," he responded, as he smiled at her, "anytime."

Pikachu and Riolu were also smiling at Dawn, much like their trainer, but then their ears perked up and they both turned around to see where the sound came from.

"Hey, Ash, Brock's calling you." Riolu said, as he tapped the side of Ash's head in order to get his attention.

It worked, as he turned around and both Ash and Dawn saw that their third traveling companion was trying to get their attention.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?!" Brock yelled over at his two traveling companions.

"Well, Dawn, I think we should get going." Ash told her, as he began moving ahead toward where Brock was located.

Dawn nodded in agreement as she continued to walk forward, while staying slightly behind Ash. The group continued to march on toward Oreburgh city, in hopes of finding out what does Professor Rowan wants to tell them and what does he mean by 'there's not much time left'.

* * *

**Well everyone, I hope you ****enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the delay and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Riolu's plan shall be revealed soon…just not now.**

**The Pokétch phone application is just something that I hope comes in ****Pokémon Platinum (which, in case you don't know, comes in USA in spring :) )**

**Daijōbu**** is Dawn's catchphrase in the Japanese episodes of Pokémon, while in the English dub it's "No need to worry". It basically means the same thing in japanese. (Just in case anyone wondered what did the title of the chapter mean.) **

**Any questions/reviews/****suggestions on how I can improve/ will all be gratefully accepted.**

**PS: My school starts on August 11, so if there are any more delays then you know who to blame. **


End file.
